


Father and Son

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spock is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: the Boy has no Name because I want Readers to choose one for themself.Prompt: “But why is the moon gone?” - Spock





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: “But why is the moon gone?” - Spock

 

“And Franklin the toad looked up at the sky, searching for the moon that was gone. He looked between the stars, behind the sun and at the edges of the sky where the twilight twinkled, but he couldn’t find it-”

“But why is the moon gone?” The little boy asks.

You sigh softly, looking down into dark questioning eyes.

“Well, Franklin the toad is asking the same thing. Do you want me to read more to find out?”

“Is it New Moon?” The boy asks, “Father explained that during New Moon the Moon isn’t visible from earth.”

“That is true. Do you know why?”

“Sun and Moon have aligned in a way that Earth is on the opposite side of it so that the side of the moon that’s facing Earth is lacking the light of the sun.”

“That’s right. How smart of you.” You push your fingers through his dark hair and watch him blush a proud shade of green.

“Are you going to read me the rest of the story?”

“Do you want me to?” You ask, “Your Dad asked me to stay with you until you fall asleep but we don’t have to read stories for children if you’re so grown up already.”

“Well grandfather told me that grandmother used to read stories to father too, so yes please.”

You smile at that. Who would have thought that Commander Spock has a soft heart for Children’s stories?

“He looked between the stars, behind the sun and at the edges of the sky where the twilight twinkled, but he couldn’t find it and Franklin grew worried. The moon was his friend and as a friend, he had to look out for the moon…”

-

“And Franklin looked up at the sky and waved to his friend, the moon, who waved back, happy to be home again.”

You close the book softly, looking down at the boy who’s sound asleep now. You right the thin blanket around his feet, pulling yourself away from him before you get up and press the panel to open the door.

Commander Spock is waiting right outside.

“He’s asleep,” you tell him, “Franklin the toad can get every child to sleep.”

“How is he?” He asks, touching your shoulder lightly to get a better look on how you’re feeling.

You’re calm, collected and convinced when you answer.

“He is feeling well. He is not afraid of speaking about you or his grandparents, although he hasn’t really spoken about his mother. He does not seem traumatized, nor is he asking about home.”

“Thank you for your assessment.”

He takes his hand back and turns as if he wants to leave. You should leave it at that.

You’re just a communication officer with a degree in psychology. You’re just a crewman he trusts with assessing with his son but not enough to have told you of this son beforehand.

It seems that hardly anyone on board had none of the little boy or his mother, an Ambassador raising their child on Phi13 until she became fatally ill and couldn’t care it anymore.

Commander Spock does not seem to mourn her, but Vulcan’s aren’t really known for showing their emotions openly.

Commander Spock also does not seem to know what to do with the child he could have only seen during short leaves.

You don’t know what has gotten into you if you have a soft spot for the child or the man or both, but you take his elbow, stopping the Commander from getting away.

“I don’t want to push myself onto you, but what are you going to do?”

“What are you referring to?”

“The boy. Your son, commander. Are you going to keep him here or leave the ship to go to New Vulcan or Phi13 with him?”

He raises his eyebrows at you, telling you without words that you’re overstepping unwritten boundaries.

If you want to say anything else about this topic, you have to say it fast.

“I apologize beforehand for my choice of words, but you don’t seem familiar with him. The long time apart might have estranged you from each other. I’d like to help you get to know each other so you can decide wisely, considering his wishes as well as yours.”

You look up at him, almost breathlessly, adding a soft “Please” when he does not respond immediately.

“One week,” he tells you, “To show me progress.”

-

“Hey!” You peek around the corners of Commander Spock’s ready room that has been temporarily turned into the child’s room, “Do you want to play a game?”

The boy sets down the PADD he must have been reading on, looking at you. He looks just like his father, the same eyes, the same hair and haircut, just his nose is a tiny bit different and he has a softer way of talking that he must have learned from his mother.

“What game do you have in mind?”

“I suppose you know chess?” You step into the room, holding up an old-fashioned Terran version of the popular game.

The boy has the audacity to roll his eyes at you.

“There are more advanced versions of this that would be more challenging.”

“Well, I’m sorry, that standard chess is not challenging enough for you,” you tell him, remembering with a smile that he’s still only 8 years old, “Because today’s task is not winning, but teaching. You’ll have to teach me how to play first.”

“You don’t know chess?” He looks utterly surprised at that fact.

“When I was your age,” you tell him, “There used to be a cafe down the street where we went to every day. I helped to serve and learned sentences in as many languages as I could to greet the customers.”

“Your parents have a cafe?” He asks, setting up the game.

“They had. They sold it so they could travel the world before they retire.”

“Are they still alive?” He asks and you smile at him.

“They are. I got a holo message from Mumbai last week. If you want I can show it to you later.”

“Maybe,” he tells you, pointing towards the Chess game, “Let us play first.”

-

You hear the door swish and keep another smile to yourself. Right on time.

“Oh, Commander Spock,” you turn to send him a smile, “Your son is teaching me how to play Chess. Why don’t you take a seat and watch? I think I’m a pretty fast learner.”

“She has managed to make some moves without my help,” your young teacher tells and Spock takes a seat without another word to watch you.

“No,” he speaks up five games later, reaching out his right hand to stop you from moving your knight, “If you do this, he will beat you in at least three moves.”

“Well, thank you for the advice,” you tell him, pulling your hand back, “But we will have to ask my teacher if you’re allowed to help me.”

You both look towards his son, who is clearly enjoying the fact that he’s allowed to decide.

“He may. Maybe you can win at least once with his help.”

“That does sound like a challenge, Commander Spock, don’t you think?”

Twenty minutes later you excuse yourself for a quick toilet break. They tell you they will wait for your return, but when you step back into the room, they’re focused on playing again. You get something to drink and take a seat on the side, not wanting to leave when it’s finally so peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m having a feeling. How do I make it stop?”

“What?” Spock junior looks at you and you laugh, stretch out your hand to muss up his hair.

“You look very good in your new uniform is what I’m saying,” you tell him and smooth the small blue shirt he’s wearing.

“It’s just a uniform,” he mumbles but you put a finger under his chin so he looks up at you.

“Don’t tell me that. I can see that you’re happy about it too. There’s no shame in being happy about something like that…”

“Do I look like him?” He asks instead and you realize what this is about.

“Very much so. But you have your mother’s nose, I believe.”

“Do you look like your parents?” He asks with interest and you ponder your words carefully before answering.

“I do believe that I look like them, but you can’t really narrow me down on the parts of me that look similar to them because after all, I’m more than that, you know? You’re not just your nose or the color of your eyes either.”

“I understand,” he agrees and you turn towards the door when he doesn’t say more.

“Let’s go get something to eat before we get to work,” you tell him.

Three steps out the door he slips his hand in yours and you can feel your heart swell for this little boy.

-

“Lieutenant Y/N,” Commander Spock approaches you during Alpha shift, “On a word?”

You look over to Uhura who nods, telling you wordlessly that she will cover your shift. You get up and follow the Commander outside where he leads you down the hallways.

“Is everything alright?” You ask him, switching to Vulcan when you notice how tense he is.

“You made great progress this week,” he tells you stiffly, “But I’ve decided to send my son back to New Vulcan.”

He pauses, giving you the chance to properly process his words. They hurt more than they properly should.

You’ve made a mistake, it seems, you’ve let the kid get closer to you than you should have. But as unprofessional as it is, you know better than to let him go through with this.

“With all due respect, commander, but that would be the wrong decision.”

“Explain yourself.”

“Remember your own childhood,” you tell him, as calmly as you can, “Do you remember the presence of your parent?”

“Yes.”

“Who do you remember more?”

“My mother,” he answers after a moment of hesitation.

“I’ll take a guess and say that she was there more often. Now I know that you want the best for him, but do you want him to know you as his father or as the man who provided him with a good education? A father is there with him.”

“Are you insinuating that I should leave the Enterprise to care for my son?”

You stop cold, trying to catch your breath and a clear thought.

“No,” you tell him then, “Not… not exactly. I’m advising you to stay with your son-”

“Which I would. The education he can get on the Enterprise is nothing in comparison to the schools on New Vulcan.”

“But your family is here,” you tell him.

I am here, you think, but do not dare to say it out loud.

“I assume you are referring to the crew. There comes the time when every single one of us has to grow.”

Your mouth runs dry and you nod stiffly.

“I understand. If you’d excuse me now, I’ll go back to work if there’s nothing else you want to discuss.”

He raises an eyebrow at you but says nothing and you don’t wait for him to change his mind about that, but turn around and leave.

-

Gamma Shift has ended half an hour ago. You’ve gone back to your room immediately, unable to go to mess hall and act as if you have no worries at all when the worries you have are trying to drown you.

There’s a sharp knock on the door. You don’t bother to get up from your bed, just call out for the computer to open the door while staring up at the ceiling.

The door opens with a whooshing sound followed by quick steps and then a small body flings itself onto the bed and onto you.

You pull him into you by instinct as he is clutching to you with all the strength a Vulcan already has at his age. You fear for your ribs and rub your hands over his back, calming him down enough that he loosens his grip on you the slightest bit.

“Talk to me when you’re ready,” you tell him softly.

It takes him a bit to calm himself down and you realize that he did not only inherit most of his father’s looks but the emotional instability the former had suffered from as a child.

He had told you about that in one of those rare moments you had felt like more than just a friend and subordinate to him. Moments that felt like nothing more but your own heart imagining things, now that you knew of his secret son and the fact that he felt like he had to grow out of your friendship, out of the family bonds of the Enterprise.

“I don’t want to go to New Vulcan,” his son tells you eventually, still clinging to you.

“Why?” You ask and he keeps silent for a long time before he answers.

“Because you won’t be there.”

-

“Commander Spock,” you address the man when you step into his ready room, “Could I have a word with you.”

He looks up from his PADD. “Is it about my son? I’ve already taken notice that he went to you immediately after his outburst.”

“It is. I am going to tell you something and I want us both to be completely honest-”

“Vulcan’s do not lie.”

“But they could. And it’s not so much about lying but about keeping information to yourself because you might think that you should not say it in this moment. This is the right moment to share them. But let me start.”

He keeps to himself whatever comment he had wanted to speak out and nods, beckoning you to continue.

“The past years I had assumed that we were friends, even more than that on more than one occasion. I would be happy if I were right, even though then I would have to ask you why you’ve kept a secret as big as your son from me… Regardless of that,” you take a deep breath, “I’d be happy to stay by your side, if you leave the Enterprise or stay, as long as I can stay by your son’s side too. It’s his wish too.”

“Why would he wish for that?”

“Because, as he has told me today, he has already lost one mother, he does not want to lose another.”

“You are not his mother,” Spock reminds you, his usually monotone voice adding a sinister tone to his words.

“But we both feel this way about it anyhow,” you tell him, swallowing thickly right after you have spoken.

He shakes his head. “I can’t take you to New Vulcan with me. There is no need for a Communication Officer there.”

“I’d happily scrub toilets if that would allow me to stay with you.”

“If you care so deeply about him, why did you tell me to stay with him? You could have easily taken my part as his nanny.” He asks and you step closer to him and put your arm against his to let him feel how deep your feelings go.

“Did you not listen?” You ask him, “I told you that I had assumed we were more than friends. I have to correct myself. I had hoped, not assumed. I apologize if that had been foolish.”

He raises his arm until it does not touch yours anymore and you want to turn when his hand takes yours instead, your fingers entangling. It’s not a Vulcan kiss, but not just holding your hand either.

“Do not apologize. I was the fool for holding back the feelings I had for you as well, hoping they’d pass before you’d take notice of them.”

-

“What is going to happen?” The boy asks, pressed against your side on the bed in your room where you had found him awake when you had come back.

“What do you mean?”

“Where are we going to go? Are we going to leave for New Vulcan?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

You wait for the deep voice of his father to speak the rest of your thoughts.

“You are capable of deciding your own destiny. If you want to go to New Vulcan, we will come with you. If you want to stay on the Enterprise, we will keep you here and give you the best education there could possibly be.”

For a moment there is only silence and warmth. You’re lying in the middle, your head heavy on Spock’s chest, his son’s body pressed firmly against your side.

A human in between two touch telepaths.

“Y/N?” The boy asks then, his voice thick, telling you that sleep is already pulling him back in again.

“Yes?”

“Why did you tell me the story about the moon?”

“Because I’m Franklin the toad,” you tell him, whispering as if it’s a secret between the two of you, “And you are the moon. And wherever you call home, I will be with you.”

-


End file.
